Battle of the Super-hive
ships * * * *F-302 fighter-interceptors * **Void Fleet **1 starship * **1 Puddle Jumper *Ancient weapons platform |forces2=*1 Super-hive *Several Wraith Darts |casual1=*Ancient weapons platform for the Antarctic outpost *Several F-302 fighter-interceptors |casual2=*Super-hive and it's entire complement *Several Wraith Darts }} The Battle of the Super-hive, also known as the Super Hive incursion, Assault on Earth, Battle of Earrth or Wraith attack on Earth, was a battle between the Wraith underling's Super-hive and the Federation. The battle took place in the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, and over Earth in 2385. Prelude Spoils of War At the Battle of Asuras, Todd was able to steal a number of Asuran Zero Point Modules before Asuras was destroyed. He used some of them to power his massive cloning facility, and set his underling to work on devising a way to integrate the ZPMs into a Hive ship. speaks to Todd while he's held on the Daedalus]] The retrofit took years to complete due to the incompatibility between Ancient technology and the organic nature of a Hive ship. However, when the Wraith underling was finally able to make it work, he mutinied, chasing Todd from the Hive. Todd crash landed on an unknown planet and repaired his Dart to head for Starbase Atlantis. He apprised the Atlantis Expedition of the situation and was permitted back on the starbase, to yet again ally against the Wraith, though with his track record of duplicity, the expedition remained suspicious, notably Colonel John Sheppard. He revealed that the Super-hive was still in the process of upgrading its systems, and if the process is allowed to complete, the Hive would be unstoppable. Alternate reality In an alternate reality, after a failed attack on Earth, a single Wraith Dart entered Earth's atmosphere after witnessing his Hive ship's destruction. After crash landing, the Wraith inside was able to salvage parts from his craft and began building a communications device. After gathering other equipment and money, the Wraith completed his device, tapped into Las Vegas' power grid and set to send his transmission to the Pegasus galaxy. However, his plans were thwarted by the actions of Detective John Sheppard and Richard Woolsey. The Wraith's device is destroyed, stopping the transmission short of Pegasus, however, a rift in space-time was opened, and the transmission was sent, amplified, to other realities. The battle Pegasus stage Todd urged Richard Woolsey to attack and destroy the Super-hive before it became a threat to Starbase Atlantis. On board the , Colonel Steven Caldwell, Colonel John Sheppard and the rest of the team rushed to engage the new Hive ship. A good distance away, Sheppard's team proposed to Caldwell that they scout forward in a cloaked Puddle Jumper, just to make sure they were not walking into another one of Todd's deceptions. Keeping in constant contact with the Daedalus, they set off and after cloaking, Dr. Rodney McKay almost immediately began receiving readings confirming Todd's assertion that there was indeed a Hive, however, it had a significantly higher than normal energy output. McKay quickly realized the Hive was using the surplus energy from the Zero Point Module to grow. He stated that if the Hive is able to complete its growth, the hull of the ship will be all but impenetrable. Sheppard and his team were about to send in the Daedalus when the Hive powered its weapons and fired a massive blast that just barely missed the cloaked Puddle Jumper. Sheppard realized they could be seen and decided to decloak and take evasive maneuvers so he could fire Drone weapons in retaliation. However, one of the Wraith blasts grazed the right side of the ship and Sheppard lost control. Fortunately, the Daedalus arrived and took position to cover the Jumper's escape. The Daedalus returned fire with their quantum phasers, causing only minimal damage to the Hive's new, dense hull. The Hive fired back, completely depleting the Daedalus's shields and causing heavy damage. Suddenly though, rather than destroy the Daedalus, the Hive jumped into hyperspace. McKay repaired the Jumper's engines and the team rejoined the Daedalus. Aboard, McKay was able to decipher a Wraith transmission that was found by Dr. Peter Kavanagh. The transmission came from an alternate reality, and it contained the coordinates to Earth. Abraham Ellis contacts Starbase Atlantis to report their failure to destroy the Hive]] They now know why the Hive left. McKay calculated where the Hive would have to pause between hyperspace jumps and they notified Stargate Command via Starbase Atlantis (once the communications array was repaired) and told them to send the only two available ships to that location. In the Milky Way galaxy, Colonel Abraham Ellis and two of Earth's starships, the and the new , failed miserably to stop the Wraith ship, with the Apollo, in bad shape herself, taking on crew from the crippled Sun Tzu. They relayed a message back to Starbase Atlantis, detailing the failure to stop the Hive and shortly thereafter, the Daedalus returned to Starbase Atlantis and was briefed on the situation. They learn that the ZPM powered Hive was the only one to receive the coordinates to Earth, thanks to its improved sensor systems. However, with the Apollo and Sun Tzu out of the way, there is nothing to stop the Hive from reaching Earth. Meanwhile, the expedition managed to locate more Federation ships along with the , the Void Fleet and the with the full complement of ships, was then on course to Earth in a last-ditch effort to defend it. Milky Way stage s battle Wraith Darts]] Now on Earth, Colonel John Sheppard was briefed on the situation by Brigadier General Samantha Carter and Major Paul Davis; the Super-hive had arrived weeks ahead of schedule and had taken orbit around the moon. For the moment, it was inactive and this was probably because it was still in the process of upgrading its systems. Sheppard proposed taking the fight to the Hive and launch a full squadron of F-302 fighter-interceptors armed with quantum torpedoes. The plan went ahead, however, it took too long. The Hive was still in orbit, but had launched an inbound wave of Wraith Darts. The initial transmission that included the coordinates to Earth, also detailed Earth's defensive systems, namely the Control chair, which had been moved to Area 51. Unfortunately, in this reality, the Control chair had also been moved to Area 51, and was the Darts' target. Sheppard led the squad of 302s, outnumbered, to intercept the squad of Darts. During the battle, two Darts broke formation and headed directly at Area 51. Sheppard pursued, but his wingman, Riggs, was killed and his own 302 was clipped by enemy fire. As Sheppard struggled to regain control of his ship, the two Darts rammed themselves into the Nevada base, destroying the control chair. Upon learning of this, the Hive left its orbit around the moon and set a course for Earth. Sheppard pulled his ship into a steep incline; his plan was to fly the 302 in stealth mode until close enough to the Hive to blast through the Dart bay doors and detonate the torpedo that had been retrofitted to his ship from inside the Hive. He was volunteering for a suicide mission. General O'Neill used this opportunity to send, Major Evan Lorne, McKay, Typhuss, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex to beam aboard to sabotage the Hive. Shortly after Lorne, McKay, Typhuss, Teyla and Ronon boarded the Super-hive, Sheppard powered up his F-302 fighter-interceptor's engines and made his own way into the Hive via the Dart bay. At the same moment, the rest of the team was intercepted by a group of Wraith warriors and a firefight ensued. Ronon, Typhuss and McKay separated from Teyla and Lorne where they were taken by surprise. Ronon began fighting hand-to-hand with two warriors. Knocking one down using a Wraith spear gun, he turned his attention to the other warrior that was attempting to feed on McKay. He was able to kill it, but the previously knocked down warrior had pulled a knife and stabbed Ronon in the back. Teyla and Lorne were able to catch up to the other three and kill the remaining Wraith, however Ronon's wound was too severe and he died. More warriors appeared and Lorne forced the distressed McKay, Typhuss and Teyla to leave Ronon's body behind. aboard the Hive ship]] Sheppard, having landed inside the Hive in the meantime, contacted the SGC and said his goodbyes. But because, unbeknownst to him, the rest of his team was already on the Hive, they overheard his call. McKay very quickly explained the situation and convinced Sheppard not to detonate the torpedo. Teyla, Typhuss, Lorne and McKay met up with Sheppard at the Dart bay and McKay went to work on setting the torpedo to remote detonate. At the same time, elsewhere on the ship, the Wraith underling used his powers to restore Ronon's life. The purpose of which was to interrogate Ronon to find out how many Humans had infiltrated his ship. However, he never got the chance, as Sheppard and the rest had returned at that moment to retrieve Ronon's body. The Wraith underling and the other nearby Wraith were easily killed by Sheppard. Surprised to find Ronon alive, they helped him up and quickly made their escape. The Hive, now directly above Earth, powered its weapons. Carter called Sheppard for an update and was told by McKay that they would need ten minutes to complete their task and safely escape the ship. Carter apologized, saying there wasn't enough time; the Hive was about to attack Earth. Sheppard took the remote detonator from McKay and once again prepared to arm the torpedo while still on board. When the fleet arrived, it placed itself in a position between the Hive and Earth in order to buy Stargate Command some more time. Carter notified the team of this fact. The fleet took the brunt of the Hive ship's assault on Earth and launched a barrage of photon torpedoes in retaliation. On board the Hive, the team had reached the beam in point and McKay contacted the Intrepid for a beam out. The rest of the team covered him as they began taking fire from more Wraith warriors. The fleet fired at the Hive ship again. Back on the Hive, McKay and the team beamed up to the Intrepid. Sheppard, the last one to leave, set the remote detonator and armed the torpedo before he left. With the fleet's shields about to collapse and the fleet about to be destroyed, the torpedo detonated, obliterating the Hive ship. Major Paul Davis confirmed the kill and Carter congratulated AR-1. Aftermath Everyone at Stargate Command erupted into celebration when AR-1 returned from the mission. Colonel John Sheppard was discussing with Ronon Dex, who was in the infirmary recovering from his knife wound, that were safe. Ronon was then visited by Amelia Banks, and Sheppard left the two alone. He went to see Todd, who was still locked in a holding room. Todd boasted about his help in saving Earth and asked if Sheppard had come to kill him, Sheppard did not respond. Amelia asked Ronon if he would like to take a walk, as there was something he should see. The two joined the rest of the senior Starbase Atlantis staff in ops overlooking Earth on a screen. Category:Pegasus galaxy conflicts Category:Battles